Evergold
| races = | socrefs = | usethe = | useon = | events = | items = }} Evergold, also called the Fountain of Beauty, the Fountain of Youth, or the Fountain of Youth and Beauty, was a sacred crystal fountain and surrounding pool in the middle of the crystal palace of the elven goddess Hanali Celanil within the realm of Arvandor on Arborea. Evergold was the name given to it by the elves, and it was said to be the true source of beauty for all elves and eladrin. Description The pool contained clear blue water flecked with gold. The water was contained by a crystalline basin and surrounded by golden sand. The waters reflected the light so brightly that it was hard to gaze upon and the waters flittered golden, distinguishing it from any more ordinary liquid. Relationships Hanali Celanil shared Evergold with several powers of similar outlook: Sune and Sharess of the Faerûnian pantheon; Aphrodite from the Greek powers, to whom the fountain was called Canathas; and Freya from the Norse pantheon; as well as Hanali's own daughter, Melira Taralen. Powers The waters of Evergold had the power to enhance charisma and remove the signs of age for a limited time. A philter of love created by elven magic was thought to use such water as an ingredient. Hanali Celanil herself could also use Evergold as a giant crystal ball. Sune was known to grant some water of Evergold to her servants for great accomplishments. These gifts were poisonous to all but her priests. Heartwarders of sufficient advancement could invoke the tears of Evergold and exploit the vulnerabilities of enemies in all directions. Evergold was also assumed to have the power to destroy the dangerous artifact known as the Living Gem, by first showing the item its reflection and then drowning the Gem completely into the golden waters. Cosmography In the Great Wheel cosmology, Evergold was seen as shifting location, sometimes being with Hanali Celanil in Arvandor; sometimes in Sune's quarter of Brightwater; in Aphrodite's palace on Olympus, where it appeared in a ceremonial basin; or at still different places, such as in Queen Morwel's Court of Stars. Hanali Celanil always knew its exact location. In the World Tree cosmology, Evergold was assumed to exist simultaneously in both Arvandor and Brightwater. It also worked as a portal between these two places, though it only activated for those associated with the fountain's patron deities. History During the Time of Troubles, Evergold was instrumental in saving the goddess Sharess: When Shar tried to kill her avatar form in Calimport, Sune arrived on the spot and showered the demigoddess with the golden waters. This gave Sharess back both her beauty of old and enough power to shake off the dark influence of the Mistress of the Night she had fallen under. In the Realms The House of Firehair in Daerlun featured a pond called Brightwater Pool. Its waters, glinting golden in the light, were believed to stem from Evergold by the followers of Sune. The water itself, however, was not magical in nature. The Lake of Evergold The palace of Hanali Celanil in Arvandor stood in the middle of a lake. This lake was known by the name of Evergold as well. Appendix References Category:Lakes Category:Magic items Category:Portals Category:Locations in Olympus Category:Locations in Arvandor (layer) Category:Locations in Arborea Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in Arvandor Category:Locations in Brightwater Category:Locations in the Celestial planes Category:Locations in the World Tree planes